1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to financial management systems, and more specifically to simplifying migration from one financial consolidation application to another (financial consolidation application).
2. Related Art
A financial consolidation application refers to a software application which provides a consolidated (often single) view of financial information maintained corresponding to different business entities (e.g., based on geography, function, etc.) of a business organization. For example, respective portions of financial information may be maintained for corresponding entities such as an India subsidiary entity and a US parent entity, and a consolidation application provides a consolidated view of the both portions of the information. Having such consolidated information provides various advantages such as identification of key trends, generation of reports based on aggregate data, etc.
There is often a need for organizations to migrate from one financial consolidation application to another. For example, there are some financial consolidation applications which are suited for small or mid-size organizations, while there are other financial consolidation applications which are suited for large sized organizations. A business may accordingly need to migrate from one consolidation application (e.g., Hyperion Enterprise application suited for smaller organizations) to another application (e.g., Hyperion Financial Management—Fusion Edition, Application suited for larger organizations) as the organization grows. Both the applications are available from Oracle Corporation, the intended assignee of the subject application.
There is accordingly a need to simplify migration from one financial consolidation application to another.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.